


A Simple Wish

by Sabishiioni



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Fluff, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a double shift at the hospital, all Mitchell wants to do is cuddle with the one he loves. But the bruises can’t be avoided and there’s the mystery of the pink box in the fridge.</p><p>A prompt by the cuddly Yensasha who wanted a little TLC for a hurt Anders provided by an understanding Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Almighty Johnsons, Being Human  
> Warnings: Read them (Even the ones in bold, please)  
> Follow Me:[Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow PI: [Tumblr](http://projectinsanitywriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Previously posted on my Tumblr.

Mitchell sighed as he walked into the quiet apartment, relaxing. This was his sanctuary, his safe haven. This was the place where his beautiful blond god lived. The vampire smiled at the thought of his handsome lover. He almost regretted working the double shift today, but he really needed the money. The grin widened as he thought of just what he was saving up for.

He took off his jacket and boots, leaving them by the door. As he padded into the living room, his contentment drained from him, replaced by worry. Usually at this time, Anders was on the couch reading or watching something on TV. Yet, it was quiet in the apartment and the couch vacant. He walked into the kitchen where a colorful package of slender candles in the waste bin caught his eye. He pulled them out, wondering why Anders had thrown away a brand new, unopened box. He set them on the counter and opened the fridge. There, sitting among the beer and condiments, was a plate of spaghetti resting on top of a pink box. Mitchell took out both, placing them on the counter next to the candles. The cardboard box had the stamp of a nearby bakery and contained a chocolate mini cake, big enough for just two people.

Now utterly mystified, Mitchell returned the food to the fridge and padded towards the bedroom. The man he loved more than anything in this world lay on the bed, fast asleep. He was wearing a sweatshirt with the blankets pulled up to his waist. Though a little odd for the man who usually slept naked, Mitchell shrugged it off. He stepped over to the bed with the intention of kissing Anders awake but stopped. His eyes darkened as they took in the sight of the dark bruising around the man’s throat. 

Forcing himself to calm down, Mitchell sat on the edge of the bed, waking the occupant. Pale blue eyes fluttered open and a sleepy grin appeared. Anders slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mitchell didn’t miss that they were bloodshot and puffy.

“Hey…I didn’t expect you home for another couple of hours…”

The vampire tried to smile. “They let me go a bit early since I stayed for the second shift.”

“I made you some dinner. It’s in the fridge. I can go warm it up for you if you want.”

Mitchell dropped all pretenses. “What I want is to know who gave you those bruises.”

Anders flinched, his hand going to his throat. “It’s nothing. Looks worse than it really is.”

Now the older man knew it was bad, if his love was trying to play it off. “Anders, who was it?”

The god shook his head. “It’s alright, Mitch. It doesn’t matter. Let me go heat up your dinner. You could take a hot shower while I do that and maybe we could watch one of your Abbot and Hardy DVDs while you eat.”

“It’s Laurel and Hardy, and we’re not going anywhere until you tell me about those bruises.” Mitchell took hold of Anders arm, immediately letting go when the blond flinched, hissing in pain.

Scowling, Mitchell reached out and gently removed the sweatshirt, noticing that Anders just let him, as if too tired to protest. Chocolate brown eyes flashed to solid black in anger as the damage to his lover’s flesh was slowly revealed. Bruises covered the arm he had grabbed and feathered up from beneath the boxer briefs the man was wearing, telling the vampire that there were still more hidden by the sheets. What troubled him the most, were the ones that were marring the pale skin of the god’s shoulders.

“Turn around.”

Lowering his head, Anders twisted on the bed. Mitchell gasped more out of human reflex than anything. His fingers ghosted over the mass of black, blue and purple that covered just about the entire back. He struggled to keep the growl of rage from escaping his throat for fear of scaring his beloved.

“Who?!”

Keeping his eyes down, Anders again shook his head, his body trembling as he fought back tears. “Please…John… I deserved it…”

The vampire rage bled from Mitchell as sudden understanding came to him. “It was your brother…Axl, wasn’t it?”

The tensing of the body in front of him gave him his answer. With a soft sigh, he gently pulled his lover into his lap, careful of the wounds. He kissed away the tears he could reach; softly brushing the ones he couldn’t with his thumb.

“Tell me what happened.”

Anders sniffled, closing his eyes. “Last night, after you called to tell me that you’d be working that second shift, Axl called. I guess he and Olaf got drunk and managed to get arrested. He wanted me to come and bail them out. I asked what the charges were- drunk and disorderly and assaulting a police office.”

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. “Olaf and Axl attacked a cop?”

“Just Axl. And apparently it was more of a bad attempt. He was drunk and pissed off as usual and wanted me to use Bragi to get them off the hook.”

“You didn’t though…”

Anders shook his head. “No. I told him I would come pick them up in the morning and he could stay there for the night and think about how to better manage his anger. He hung up on me.”

“Okay…but that doesn’t explain this…” He lightly brushed the blonde’s mottled arm.

Opening his eyes, Anders glanced at his injuries. “This morning I went to get them. I guess Olaf called Mike last night. Still, I…I used Bragi to get them to drop the charges. Then...then I…I stupidly went to Mike’s…”

“Why?” Mitchell softly kissed the golden hair, trying to calm his upset lover.

“I..I was just going to let them know that they didn’t have to worry about the charges…”

“There’s more to it than that…” 

Anders shrugged the question off. “When I…I got there, Axl… He was there and…and still pissed off. He grabbed me by the throat and…and…” Anders swallowed harshly, forcing the words out. “He slammed me against a wall…”

Mitchell tightened his hold on the body in his lap. Once again, he had to fight his vampiric nature and not go find Anders’ little brother to rip his throat out. He remembered it would be bad for all of them if he did. Still, it was hard.

“Mike finally got him to…put me down.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I guess ‘flung’ would be a better term…Then Ty stepped between us and ordered me to leave…”

As his words trailed off, the brunet took a blanket and wrapped it around both of them. They stayed like that for a few minutes- Anders fighting more tears, Mitchell fighting his rage. Finally, the god went limp in his arm. Looking down, the vampire saw that Anders had simply broken down, letting the liquid sorrow spill from his eyes. 

“Why did you go there?” Mitchell quietly asked. “You could have just texted or called...”

“It was stupid…I thought that maybe this year, they would remember…” He laughed quietly, without humor. “Maybe they did and this was…this was my birthday present…”

Mitchell’s heart sank. “I didn’t know I was your birthday! Christ! I woulda turned down taking that second shift!”

A ghost of a smile appeared on pale lips. “I know you would’ve. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I know you need the money for something…”

“Well, yeah, but you mean more to me! We coulda gone out and done something together!”

Anders raised a shoulder, wincing slightly. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve spent every birthday since I turned 21 alone. What’s one more?”

Mitchell twisted so he could capture the other’s lips. “That’s why there’s a cake in the fridge?” 

“I…I bought it yesterday, on lunch break, thinking we could share it. I usually only get a cupcake or something.” His smile bled into something a little more real, though it was still sad. 

“Come on, then. It’s only seven. Still your birthday.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to the tear stained cheek. “And tomorrow, we’ll both take the day off and I’ll get you a birthday present- a proper one!”

Anders chuckled. “You don’t have to…”

When those blue met his, Mitchell could see the hope in them. “I want to. And after we have cake, let’s go take a hot bath together. It might ease some of the pain…”

This time, it was Anders catching the others lips for a kiss.

***  
The next morning, Anders awoke to find the bed otherwise unoccupied. He fought down the wave of sadness and tried to get up. It was slow, his back still sore and stiff. He had just managed to get his feet on the floor when he heard the front door open and the bustling that announced that his lover had returned from whatever he felt the need to get up and do at the crack of dawn.

He didn’t even get the chance to actually make it to his feet before his tall, Irish vampire quietly entered. In one hand, he held a bag marked with the same logo as the cake and in the other, a tray holding two cups of coffee. Mitchell actually looked surprised.

“Oy! I didn’t think you’d be up!”

“The bed was cold…”

Mitchell ducked his head, a small grin still on his lips. “Sorry- I wanted today to be perfect so I went out and got us breakfast.”

Even though he wanted to be angry with his lover for leaving him like that the morning after such a horrific day, he couldn’t. “You mean you got us doughnuts and coffee.”

Laughing, Mitchell sat down on the bed and dug out the chocolate covered Bavarian Cream that was Anders favorite, handing it to the man. “I’ve been thinking…”

“You know that’s a dangerous,” Anders teased, biting into his treat. They never bought these for the office, Dawn insisting that they buy the cheaper ones.

Mitchell snorted in mock dismay. “Tough. I’ve been thinking that what happened yesterday is a good reason for you to come with me and move back to Bristol.”

Anders swallowed and smirked at his lover. “You know, that almost sounded like you want me to run away with you.”

The vampire tilted his head. “So…if I theoretically was asking that, what would you say?”

Lowering his eyes, Anders started at his doughnut, lost in thought. Moving to Bristol would mean leaving everything he knew behind. It would mean leaving his failing company, his abusive family, his friendless life. He looked back up, blue eyes meeting brown.

“I’d theoretically say yes.”

Mitchell visibly unwound, grinning widely. “Oh good! Cause I wasn’t sure if this would work if you said no.” 

Anders watched with amusement as the vampire started searching the pockets of his leather jacket that he hadn’t taken off. Suddenly his face lit up and he pulled out a small, square box. He opened it and held it out for his lover to see.

The doughnut dropped to the sheets and Anders was pretty sure his jaw hit them too. Inside the box was a band of intertwined brass, silver and gold. It was beautiful and the god was almost afraid to ask.

“Is this…I mean, are you…”

“I’ve made the god of poetry speechless!” Mitchell laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Yes, I’m asking you to be mine forever!”

Anders swallowed and looked up at his vampire. “You know that ‘forever’ isn’t very long with me…”

His face losing some of the mirth, Mitchell nodded. “I know, but I don’t want a life without you, so yeah, forever will be forever for both of us. If you’ll have me.”

Sighing, Anders took the ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. It was a perfect fit. His eyes found the worried expression on his lovers face. No, his fiancé’s face.

“Yes, I’ll be yours forever. In Bristol even.”

Laughing, Mitchell threw his arms around his god and kissed with wild abandon, a kiss that was returned with equal passion.

***  
One month later…

“Hey Mike? Did you-“Axl stopped where he was to see Mike, Ty and Olaf holding up identical postcards. He blinked as he sat down on a stool and looked at the other postcards. They were all the same, right down to the one word printed on all of them. The only thing that distinguished them was the different addresses.

“So…what does this mean?”

“It means, my dear Axl, that it’s too late for us to reconcile with your brother,” Olaf announced with a mischievous smirk. He looked at the pretty picture of a beautiful English country side before turning it over to read the one word.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
